


Élite - Las hermanas

by JaliceCookie



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Sisters, Therapy, elite, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: Carla Rosón Caleruega wanted to make the restart easier for her little sister Hestia at Las Encinas. But time had drove the sisters apart  and when Hestia got a panic attack at school - only Lucrecia can finally managed to calm her down.
Relationships: Carla Rosón Caleruega/Polo, Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Guzmán Nunier Osuna
Kudos: 16





	Élite - Las hermanas

Her room hadn't changed. Neither the big house nor the pool.

Her big sister Carla was still a couple with Polo and the housekeep workers were still the same, as they were before Hestia's departure less than a year ago.

It was strange to come back home and visiting school in a few days. It was not her decision to give up the new security she had been given by the facility and to prepare for everyday life at Las Encinas.

Hestia would much have preferred to stay in the psychological facility and to deal more with the pain and emotional wounds.

But it was simply not up to her, to make such a decision. Her parents had spoken to the doctors and psychologists - repeatedly argued that they finally wanted to take their little girl home and that the reports they were sent each time , showed a clear improvement in Hestia's behavior.

In the end, the doctors agreed to her discharge - and yet the 16-year-old felt like a stranger in her own home and yet the 15-year-old felt like a stranger in her own home. 

********

"Darling? You should go to bed now. Your first day of school will be a big event and you don't want to disappoint me or your father, do you?"

  
Hestia looked carefully away from the large window and directly into the eyes of her mother Beatriz.

Like Carla, she had learned early, that you should play the perfect daughter for the outside, not breaking the rules and do no harm to the family name.

And yet Hestia was afraid of the first day of school in the place she loved so much a year ago.

But still a year can change people, destroy friendships and create rumors. One of these rumors had been her sudden absence and until today Hestia didn't know , if Carla had defended her.

  
"Isn't Papa coming? Does he still have to work Mom?", Hestia asked and she had hardly seen her father since she returned home. It was nothing new about businessman, Teo Rosón Caleruega has a lot to do - so much that family time is not included.

  
"He has to work longer. Have you already put your uniform in place?", her mother changed the subject and Hestia nodded wordlessly to the wardrobe, where the black and red school uniform was in her place.

  
"Yes. Who will drive me to school tomorrow?", asked the blond-haired girl and she wanted to try to be strong despite the fear - so that her parents could be proud of her.

  
"I'll drive you and Carla - and now go to sleep darling"

  
And Hestia did what her mother asked of her to do.

*******

But as much as she rolled back and forth in ber bed, the girl couldn't find anysleep. She missed the short evening talks with Carla , that she had always had before she was admitted to the psychological clinic.

Hestia and Carla had such a wonderful relationship, they were the type of sisters , who could do everything as a team and were there for each other - that was in the past and if you don't see your big sister for a year, you change a lot.

Hestia had refrained from Carla when she was at home, afraid that the person who had been so close to her , would consider her a 'freak' like some other patients in the clinic. In addition, Carla had spent the last few days outside of the house - with Polo.

Hestia was so terrified of rejection and breaking the bond with her sister again.

  
At some point the girl fell asleep with uncertainty. And she would be woken up by the alarm clock on her smartphone too soon.

*******

Carla had actually spent yesterday with Polo, but not alone because they had all met at Guzman´s place and discussed extensively how pitiful it was, that three students with poor backgrounds should go to their school, but also about the Returning from Hestia was an issue and Carla had been honest to her friends, about the true reason for Hestia's one year absence.

The public had, of course, been told that Carla's little sister should be taken to a rehabilitation clinic in Germany , due to a car accident - but the truth could not be further away from that story.

At one of the gala parties, a boy tortured Hestia and tried to kidnap her in his car, which luckily could be prevented, her parents had destroyed the boy's life and Hestia had been sent to Germany , to one of the best psychological hospitals to get a long break, so that all of her wounds and the pain could be healed.

Of course, it would have been possible in Spain too, but Carla's parents decided to take this step after the pictures of the broken car of the boy, who had caused Hestia so much suffering, had been published.

Her clique stood behind her and would welcome Hestia back, as if she had only been on a long vacation and that calmed Carla a little bit.

When the blonde got up in front of her alarm clock that morning , to get ready for school, she noticed again that Hestia was getting not much closer to her.

Carla had cursed the clinic's guidelines.

Because for optimal healing of such patients a contact ban is necessary.

She hadn't even been able to see her little sister or talk to her on the phone. Nevertheless, Carla was optimistic that Hestia's first day of school would be great.

*******

"Why does the director want to speak with Hestia? I thought she would come directly to the classroom with me?"

  
When her mother's car stopped outside the school grounds, Carla couldn't understand the news. She had firmly assumed , that she could pull Hestia directly with her and that she could be brought back into the clique.

She really wanted to do everything , to make the restart as good as possible for her little sister. The fact that Hestia has hardly spoken a word since getting up , must be part to the anticipation.

  
"Your father and I made a generous donation to the school, the director knows about Hestia's condition and would like to speak to her before the first class is starting Carla" the mother of the two girls explained and gave them a short, encouraging smile. Above all, it took Hestia a lot of time, to leave the car and follow Carla into the school building.

The only advantage was that it was empty as soon as they arrived and Hestia didn't have to face the others students. Hestia did not take note of Carla's friendly ´We will see you later´, she was allowed to take a look at the director’s office , about the new timetable and to ask about her current mental state.

It was all in a nice tone and Hestia also knew that she didn't need to be afraid - but she hated anwering questions - she had had to do that enough in Germany.

*******

However, she can have the first two hours - as a "free time" and didn´t need to go to the French lessons with her sister, which Hestia was quite happy about.

So she would only meet Guzman, Polo, Ander and Lucrecia at the beginning of the lunch and again she feared the rejection from the group , that she had to leave behind from one day to the other.

To use the free time until Lunch, she went into the school's modern library and tried to catch up on some of the knowledge, that she had missed in the past year.

The blonde found her way to the cafeteria on her own and hardly anything had changed there either - except that suddenly someone was standing in front of her because she didn't know this person. Why was he talking so much and so fast?

********

"..... such a beauty. You look like the other blond-haired girl there - do you know who the group leader is? Ah how uncool not to introduce myself - Christian and you are?"

Hestia wasn't sure if she should just go to her sister or answer the many questions. What did this guy named Christian want and why was he interested in who was the leader from the inner circle?

"This is my sister - and ...", but Hestia didn't have the possibility to add anything else to her sentence, because as soon as Christian had heard the word 'sister', he committed something he was not yet aware of...a Mistake, because with his large portion of self-confidence , he could not perceive the fine signals that Hestia emitted.

  
Because Christian just put , as if it was the most normal thing in the world - an arm around Hestia, which caused the girl to automatically hold her breath and not move, even if her body language emitted a cry for help.

"Back off you street rat!", Polo growled and stood a few moments later with Ander and Guzman next to Hestia and Christian did what he was told , so Hestia barely noticed the boys from Carla's clique, not even as they said Christian would regret if he would come so close to her again.

Her legs had taken on a life of their own and she was still holding her breath. A panic attack spread through her and Carla noticed this, carefully took her sister's hands and tried to get her to breathe.

  
But all that Hestia did was flinch, pull away from Carla, finally get out of there and walk in the direction of the toilets.

How could her big sister calm her down - when they hardly knew each other? She had lost her trust in Carla, and the constant absence in the past few days hadn't improved it either.

********

While Hestia tried to control her breathing and tears in one of the cabins, she hated herself for pushing her sister away: Hestia knew very well that Carla had only wanted to help ... just not in the right way she needed. 

"If you don't open the door immediately, I'll kick my way in Hestia!"

The impatient click of heels outside the door and Lucrecia's voice made Hestia pause for a moment. What was she doing here?

  
"No! .... C .... Carla hates me now", came a sniff from Hestia and before the girl could count to four, she could only hear how Lu managed to open the locked door from the outside and Hestia could smell her beautiful perfume as Lu grabbed her hand without hesitation and pulled her out of the cabin.

"Carla told us what happened - this idiot shouldn't dare to get too close to you again. Now stop crying - you look like a destroyed panda, sweetie", Lu's voice did her good - the presence the older woman could have reassured her, but the panic that Hestia had felt back then - at that gala at the time, just didn't want to go away.

  
"Carla just wanted to help ... I'm a bad little sister ...", Hestia sniffed and Lu elegantly removed the traces of tears with a handkerchief and ran a finger over Hestia's cheek.

  
"You should stop making such nonsense of yourself Hestia .- everything will be the same as before - we will rule this school and you are part of it. How could Carla and I survive everyday life without you?"

A little unwanted laugh escaped from Hestia and she had to think of a moment almost two years ago when she touched her cheek - they had played spin the bottle and when it came to who is kissing whom, the choice fell on her and Lu.

It was just a stupid game, but the kiss had changed something in Hestia that she hadn't spoken about- she had felt more and more happy near Lu since the day - but she knew perfectly well , that the beautiful student with the quick words would never reply anything like that towards her.

She belonged with Guzman. And yet Hestia enjoyed that brief moment of attention that Lu gave her. After all, Lu had managed to calm herself - something Carla hadn't been able to do.

"O ... Okay ... thank you Lu - you are a great friend", Hestia managed to calm down, the tears became less, as did the fear and the trembling after a while.

"My presence is priceless sweetie . And things will be fine with Carla, you will see. But now we should get your makeup in order - because you definitely won't leave this place looking like....that"

  
**THE END**


End file.
